Savyna vs Azula
Savyna vs Azula Savyna vs. Azula in a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring Savyna from Baten Kaitos Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean and Fireprincess Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender Describtion Edit Baten Kaitos vs AtlA! Which one of these female killers who like to play with fire will triumph in a battle to the death! Interlude Edit Wiz: While there are many female characters out in the world Boomstick: You better stay away from these two. Because they gonna kill you with fire! Wiz: Savyna, former elite soldier and also known as "Lady Death" Boomstick: And Azula, the fire princess of the fire nation Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle Savyna Wiz: A long, long time ago there was a war between the humans and a wicked god Malpercio. After finally defeating the evil god the earth was tainted Boomstick: so the humans did, what you usually do. They send five islands of earth into the sky and left the earth behind. But after many years the darkness returns and it came down to a group of heroes to destroy it again. Wiz: One of these heroes is Savyna. Born in Alfard, she joined the "Dark Service", an elite unite of fighters of the Empire, at the age of 5. And later, after the organization was wiped out during the para machina rebellion, she joined the "Mad Wolf Unit", the successor of the "Dark Service". Boomstick: Damn, talk about a hard childhood. Wiz: She was trained to be an emotionless killer. Savyna became so famous because of her "good" work as a soldier, that she was nicknamed "Lady Death" Boomstick: Life however wasn't all killing and rainbows. See, the girl never completly abandoned her feelings and after kiling a child, who only protected his father, she couldn't go on with it. So instead she became a huntress, bodyguard and mercenary. So long until she was told to wait for someone to fill the emptiness inside her and ease her pain. Wiz: Who happened to be Kalas and his group. And having nothing to loose the former Imperial joined forces with the group. ' Boomstick: Savyna is a hand-to-hand fighter and uses many fist weapons, her strongest beeing Meermaid Heels from the Water Element and the Phoenix Crest of the Fire Element. '''Wiz: Just for understanding, in Baten Kaitos the fighters are using Magnuscards during fights. And these cards can cause elemental damage. Savyna herself utilizes cards from the fire and water element. ' Boomstick. And for more damage she uses several special attacks. Like Burning Arrow, which send feathers from her wings at the target and turns them into fiery arrow. If she uses Eruption Flail she sets her own body on fire and unleashes a lot of strikes and kicks at her opponents. 'Wiz: Splashing Water summons a lance of water to impale the opponent and Freezing Axe allows her to dropkick her opponent while summoning a huge block of ice falling at the foe. Both are attacks of the water element. ' Boomstick: Using Vanishing grenade she attacks her target with an explosive flying kick and during Hurricane blade she spins on one leg and hit the target with the other. It also causes water damage. And with Inferno cannon she shoots a fire ball at the target, burning it to crisp. '''Wiz: Her strongest Special Attacks however are Hellblood's Hammer for the Water element and Deadly Heat Scythe for the Fire element. In the first attacks she summons a spirit who Boomstick: beats the crap out of people and ending it with a shockwave. And during the second finisher she sets herself on fire and deliever a devastating blow to her enemy. Wiz: That is not all. Savyna can use multiple layers of defense to block enemy attacks including Armor, helmets and shields. Together with the use of Skull Barrette, which increases her attack, defense and agility and makes her immune to all status effects. And while she is confused by wearing it, it has no negative effect on her fighting performance. Boomstick: So she is not hitting herself or other people of her party while wearing that thing. Wiz: All in all Savyna is a beast in combat. She is able to defeat tanks with her bare hands, take blows from enemys twice her size and even from Malpercio himself and is capable of holding her own against the party in a fight. And she wasn't at her full power that time. ''' Boomstick: However she is not perfect. Savyna has low HP for that high Attack states and using Fire and Water attacks in the same combos reduce the overall damage she inflicts. Also she is not able to use more than two Elements making it very hard for long combos without the reducing effect of the elements she uses. '''Wiz: But don't underestimate her or you will be killed without mercy! Savyna: "Friend or foe... stand in my way, and I'll take you out." Azula Wiz: Air, Water, Earth and Fire. These for elements are the basis of the world in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Boomstick. And because Fire is always evil, the fire lord thought: "Hey I want to rule the world.". This lead to the extinction of the Air nomads except the Avatar. *cough* *cough* can't get one thing right *cough* *cough* and followed by a hundred year war between the nations. Wiz: On the side of good stood the Gaang and on the side of evil stood a whole army and one girl. The fire princess Azula, daughter to the fire lord Ozai. ''' Boomstick: Yep, that girl is really powerful. But she also has a mother complex. '''Wiz: We are not there yet. Boomstick: Oh yeah? Damn! Wiz: Azula is a prodigy firebender, skilled tactician and master manipulatior. She was the most dangerous foe of Team Avatar except maybe Ozai himself, and at one point in the story even nearly killed Aang while he was in Avatar state. Boomstick: Yeah, if it wasn't for plot related reason. Wiz: As a firebender Azula can create and control all kind of flames. Especially blue flames, which are intenser than other kind of fire. She can create jets of fire, flaming disks and blades out of flames. Also she is capable of condensing her flame to cut through objects. Oh, and she can bend lightning, too. Boomstick: But she can also kill you with more ways than fire. She is a skilled martial artist capable of overpowering Zuko and Suki without the help of bending. And she has proven her tactical skill during her take over of the Earth Realm. Hey Wiz, can I talk now about her mother complex? Wiz: Yeah, I think so. ' Boomstick: Yes! Well people, while Azula is cunning, ruthless and dangerous, she actually started to despise her brother and everyone else because she thought, her mother loved Zuko more than her. Unable to accept that she wanted to prove her worth to her mother. '''Wiz: Long story short, Azula became crazy during the show and in the end was so insane to ignore even the most respectable risks. Also while beeing very talented she never managed to actually catch the Avatar or even kill him. Even with an entire army at her disposal Aang always managed to get away. ' Boomstick: So be prepared for this insane hot girl! Azula: ''"''Well what choice do I have? Trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable way. Even ''you fear me." Fight "Princess Azula!" '"What?" The princess of the fire nation was in no good mood. First, a few days ago, five island came floating down the sky. Hoping to find new technology to help kill that Avatar her father, fire lord Ozai, lost no time and declared war to them. However the people from the sky weren't so simply to kill like they expect. Until now the lost a great number of man to some kind of machinery monster that let the drill during the earth kingdom invasion look like a toy. They also used weapons of a kind they had never seen before. So her father had send her to take over these countries. And the first one was a green island with a large forest. "The unit you send to attack was wiped out by the enemy!" "How many?" '"Just one woman." Just one? '"Did you just say that a whole troupe was wiped out by one enemy! You are soldiers of the fire nation! If you can't beat one enemy, you are worthless." 'The soldier feared for his life, seeing his princess in this state. Azula however had something in mind '"I will take care of you later. First ''' '''I want to see this enemy you speak of! Guards, make sure he doesn't escape!" With these word the fire princess left. Savyna looked at the battlefield. Ever since they returned from the sky they were in war with a so called fire lord. She had hoped to escape the battle, wanted to learn cooking. But now a new war was beginning and she would protect the ones dear to her. The eyes of the former soldiers wandered over the battlefield. Even though these soldiers were strong, she was able to kill them easily. She still was "Lady Death". "Hey, you!" A voice called to her. In front of Savyna stood a girl with black hair, golden eyes and clad in red robes. "Are you the one who killed all these soldiers?" Savyna nodded. "Yeah! They attacked, I killed them. End of story." ''The girl smiled. '"I am Azula, princess of the fire nation! Give up now and I might spare your life!"' The elder woman sighed. ''"If I give up now, you will kill me and every single person here. So no!" ''She took her battle stance. '"Fine. Than give me your best shot!"' Azula replied. '''Fight! ' Savyna rushed at her opponent ready to strike, but Azula simply send blue flames at the woman. "Don't think I'm like these warriors here. I'm better." 'she called, but was surprised as her enemy came out of the flames nearly unharmed. At her body was a blue tunic who disappeared a second after, but Savyna was mostly fine. ''"Got you!" Her punch however was blocked by the fire princess, who followed with an attack of her own. The women fougt for nearly a minute, each blow was blocked and countered. '"Is that all?" '''Azula asked laughing. The violet haired woman however just smiled. ''"No!" During her laugh the ex-mercenary had found an opening and punched the black haired princess. Before the girl could react she was caught in the combo. "This is the end. Special Attack: Eruption Flail!" ''Savyna set her own body on fire to get more power behind her punches. '"So, you are a Firebender, too? But it's too sad, I'm way better than you!" 'Azula suddenly caught Savynas fist and delievered a powerful kick in her foes stomach. With a groan the winged woman flew back. '"I'm the best! I'M PERFECT!" Azula screamed as she send a powerful wave of flames at her grounded opponent. Savyna rolled out of the way and was standing at her feet the next second. She knew now, that the girl was powerful. "Just get cocky! she murmured and tried another approach. Azula was surprised when the woman attack from the front, but she was smiing. Her opponent was dumb if she thought to beat her in hand-to-hand combat. Fist met fist. Again the women were locked in her combat, but the fire princess started to set Savyna under pressure. By adding her fire bending skills to the mix, she pushed the ex-soldier back and the violet haired fighter had to evade more than one attack which could have killed her. Always looking for an opening, a chance to strike back. "What? That's it?" Azula asked. Savyna however already had a new plan. From her wings she shot many feathers around and turned them into burning arrows. "Really?" The fire princess simply said and bended the fire, so that the arrows consumed themselves. But during this time Savyna had closed the distance and unleashed another combo. "Let me introduce you to Lady Death! Special Attack: Inferno cannon!" ''she ended and fired a fireball direct into the stomach of the princess. Azula was angry. The woman not only fought her, she also hurt her. Her. Princess Azula. One of the most powerful Fire bender in the world. She would pay. Yeah, she would make her pay. Raising her hand to the sky she called '"Playtimes over, Lady Death!"' A lightning followed and she shoot him direct after her foe. Sayna couldn't dogde. The attack brought her to the knees, a body visibly damaged. '"You see, you see! I'm perfect! And for touching me, for ruining my image, you're gonna pay!"' Savyna knew, that her opponent had lost it. Totally lost in her world, in her perfection. The hunter knew, that she had to use this chance, or it was over. '"So you don't wanna stay dead?" her opponent asked. '''"Than I'm make you!" She send two fiery kicks in her direction, but this time Savyna was prepared. She summoned another water element armor to reduce the damage and jumped forward. No more holding back, no more playing nice. Her fist met Azulas arm. At first the crazy princess didn't bother, but then a sharp pain went through her body. Savynas last punch was powerful enough to break the arm. Surprised by this increased strength Azula tried to evade, but her opponent didn't let her. With every strike her accuracy became better. And after 9 strikes it was time to end this. But not only for Savyna, Azula wanted to end it now, too. "Burn to cinders!" "Special Attack Hellblood's Hammer!" ''Azula send more and more flames after her opponent, but they never reached her. In front of Savyna stood a ghostly figute protecting the huntress and punched through the flames like it was nothing. The fire princess couldn't believe it. That woman was still resisting. '"Just give up and die!"' She screamed sending another powerful wave flames at the Hunter. But suddenly, in midair, the flames simply vanisehd. '"What?"' Savyna smiled. She was burned, but still alive. She had used Fire Aura after a fire elemetal magus to completly stop her attack. ''"It's over. Special Attack: Deadly heat scythe!" ''Before Azula could react, before she even could grasp the situation, the Hunter appeared in front of her, her arm on fire. This was the end. In one swift motion she impaled the fire princess and let the fire explode. Azulas face was still showing schock when she fell. Savyna looked up at the fire nation soldiers and lifted her arm, which was tainted red by Azulas blood. ''"Who is next?" K.O. Result Boomstick: No! Azula, no! No! No! No! Wiz: Boomstick, get yourself together. We need to explain why Azula lost. Boomstick. But Azula! She is a firebender! She is the fire princess! She is deadly, cunning and... and... Wiz: Yes, Azula is all that. But the same goes for Savyna. And while Savyna doesn't have the power over fire like Azula, she is even powerful without it. Heck, she surpasses Azula in Strength and Durability beeing able to smack tanks around and take hits from Lasers, guns and giant monsters. ' Boomstick: And... and while Azula has been trained her whole life, the same goes for Lady Death. And since she is 24 and older than Azula, she has also more experience and a better body for combat. Meaning more muscles and so. '''Wiz: And don't forget her ability to control water elemtal magus as well. In the world of Baten Kaitos the damage taken by fire is reduced through water, allowing her to take more hits from the fire princess. Azula however lacked something like that. ' Boomstick: In the end... in the end... Damn... I can't say it. Please Wiz. 'Wiz: In the end, Savynas feast greatly outmatch Azula. Savyna had operated in more succesful mission than Azula, who couldn't match the Avatar even when Aang was weaker. And Savynas opponents were all in all stronger than Azulas, including a god, powerfull guardians and other super soldiers. ' Boomstick. Azulas wasn't helpless, but when she tapped into insanity it was way easier for Savyna to beat her than when she was sane. And given her personality it was only a matter of time. And even with the help of Sozins comet the outcome wouldn't be any different, given the fact, that Savyna has fought more powerful foes with the ability to control fire, like for example Giacomo. '''Wiz: Well, folks, it seems that... Boomstick. No, Wiz. Please! Don't say it! Wiz: I must. ''' Boomstick: NO!!!!!!! '''Wiz: Well, it seems, that Azula couldn't stand up to death. Boomstick: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: The winner is Savyna. Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015